


沸水恋人

by ICARUS_cha



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 王磊一直以为他这一辈子就会活得像杯白开水一样，平平淡淡，不温不火。他没有想到的是刘启会突然闯进他的生命里，带着滚烫又张扬的温度，烫得他有些猝不及防。





	沸水恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 磊启磊无差。有轻微NC-17。  
> 祝食用愉快。

Summary：  
王磊一直以为他这一辈子就会活得像杯白开水一样，平平淡淡，不温不火。  
他没有想到的是刘启会突然闯进他的生命里，带着滚烫又张扬的温度，烫得他有些猝不及防。  
——————  
王磊一直以为他这一辈子就会活得像杯白开水一样，平平淡淡，不温不火。  
黄金时代的喧嚣像烈火，绝望时代的死寂又像坚冰。而他的记忆所止之处不过是冰与火交界处混沌不清的一点，既缺乏燃烧的热度，又不至于寒冷到封冻，就像白开水，简单、平淡又乏善可陈。  
他倒是无所谓这种乏善可陈，或者说他早就习惯了这种乏善可陈。  
这就是一个乏善可陈的时代，每个人按照预定的排班朝九晚五，运输车沿着预定的轨道在冰封的地表奔驰，发动机按照预定的程序喷射出火焰，为蛰居其下的城市提供着子宫般的温暖，地球循着预定的路线头也不回地奔向太阳系边缘——反倒是一切计划之外的变数都会引发一阵恐慌。  
即使是第一次隔着外骨骼的透明玻璃面罩，仰望广漠的、和地下城管道纵横的钢铁穹顶截然不同灰色天空时的一点躁动，抑或是站在荒凉的环形山口、注视着两具金属棺材坠入焚化口的烈焰时的那一阵刺痛，都会和军队里留下的一身伤痕一样，被以全人类为计量单位的时间冲洗成毫无波澜的温度，所有的斑斓色彩最后都淡化成白开水一般的透明。  
这就是他的生活，这就是他该有的、白开水一样平平淡淡、不温不火的生活。  
然而命运还是喜欢和人开玩笑，先是用一根火柴划着了太阳，再一脚把地球踢出了轨道。  
现在它又把刘启这碗还在咕嘟冒泡的一百度沸水哗啦一下劈头盖脸给他浇下来，烫得王磊有点猝不及防。  
刘启骨子里就是沸腾的，和他自己格格不入的那种沸腾。青年人眉骨锋利，眼神明亮，黑白分明的眼睛里盛着这个年纪特有的张扬温度，连工作服都是耀目的大红色，每次冲进他病房的时候像是在雪白的冰笼里放了一把冲天大火，烧得王磊躲都没处躲。  
早在上海冰原上，他们在冰天雪地里彼此怒目而视的时候，还有运输车厢里，刘启抿着嘴唇和他潦草握手的时候，他就该看出这小孩儿滚烫的性子，就像一碗烧得滚沸的开水，只是本该喧腾的水汽被一层笨拙的故作老成封住，看上去风平浪静，可王磊清楚得很，刘启那点冒泡心思其实藏不住，从灼热的水底咕嘟咕嘟一路往上涌，谁也拦不下。  
他自认平时说话也算心平气和，一遇上刘启就不行，非破功不可。年轻人连语调都风风火火，话里话外腾腾地冒火星子，尤其在涉及王磊的问题上简直一点就炸，不点也炸。王磊简直怀疑他是存心煽风点火，每次打定主意要继续他的心如止水，总能被刘启的三言两语逼出原形来。  
比如当初他入院的时候自个儿都还在深度昏迷，刘启帮他代办的住院手续，居然胆大包天地在家属那一栏填了自己的名字，然后顺理成章地借着这名义三天两头探视，坐在床边，掰着手指头跟他数他躺在休眠舱里左缺一块右缺一块的惨样，还有他昏迷期间由着他和朵朵周倩折腾的丢人样子，把王磊讲得面红耳赤，最后在他以不让进门的威胁之下刘启才乖乖住口，笑得如同占了天大的便宜。  
这还没完，青年的字句滚烫，挂在脸上的嚣张笑容也滚烫，蹲在病床边给他穿袜子的时侯蹭过他脚踝的手指滚烫，甚至连强行塞进他手里的油炸蚯蚓也滚烫。  
————还是他最喜欢的五香和麻酱味。  
王磊后来回想起来的时候自己都觉得好笑，笑自己那时候是得有多心如止水，才能对刘启那些明目张胆的炽热心思视而不见。  
然而刘启根本不会给他心如止水的机会，各种各样笨拙又小心的试探就像一滴滴滚烫水珠往下掉，啪嗒啪嗒砸在他原本波澜不惊的水面上，裹挟着那一点烫人温度肆无忌惮地往深处钻。  
到后来王磊做复健的时候，他就寸步不离地在后面跟着，比专门负责他的护士跟得还紧。  
那时候王磊还没完全习惯用义肢支撑着自己，只是扶着墙一步一步往前挪，走不出几块砖的距离就要停下来喘几口气，回头的时候青年永远在他身后，抱着手臂静静地看他，连眼神都滚烫。王磊甚至觉得刘启不是在看他，是在用视线舔他，像狼舔骨头那样，舔得他浑身的血液都有点往上冒。  
最后连韩朵朵都看出刘启的不对劲，背着哥哥偷偷给他挂通讯，王队你说我哥最近是不是有点上头？  
王磊就只能在心里苦笑，他原本只想一心一意地做一杯白开水，不温不火心静自凉，在医院里专心致志地吃吃睡睡溜溜弯，甚至早就盘算好了出院以后直接转文职养老，可就在他以为自己已经八风吹不动的时候，刘启就很残酷地出现在他面前，不仅轻而易举地把他搅得水花四溅，甚至还一脚踢翻了他的杯子，明明白白地告诉他：你想得美。  
彼时刘启正为了出院的事和他闹得没完没了，王磊实在受不了每天接受他火辣辣的眼神洗礼，三番五次提出要办出院，都被刘启仗着家属不签字毫不留情地挡了回去，理直气壮地嚷嚷他哪儿哪儿还没好透，死活不放他走。  
轮班的小护士夹在他俩中间被吵得脑仁儿都疼，几次想帮忙都被刘启凶巴巴地瞪了回去，最后一赌气——————摔门出去了。  
王磊有点忍无可忍，气不过，难得爆一次粗口，道；刘启你他妈能不能少折腾我？  
不能。刘启笑嘻嘻地看着他发作，过了半晌，大概看出他真的生气了，忽然收敛了笑容，表情里认真中还透着几分委屈：这谁叫我喜欢你呢。  
王磊一口老血差点没卡在嗓子眼里。他的第一反应是骂娘，但最后还是没骂出来，因为刘启已经凑上来亲他，一手拖着他领子，往前倾着身子来含他嘴唇。  
王磊当机了好一会儿，等他好容易回过神来的时候刘启已经撒够了野，退开了一点，托着下巴笑嘻嘻地看他，眼神雀跃又滚烫，像一只摇尾巴小狗。  
王队，你不说话我可当你默认啦。  
王磊沉默半天，道：……你先帮我把出院办了。  
王磊一直想不明白刘启怎么会喜欢上他，他已经四十四岁了，结过一次婚，在休眠舱里躺过大半年，体内一半的骨头都换成了金属，拿着军队紧巴巴的配给，身上所有的热血沸腾和意气风发早都被冲淡成白开水一样的平淡无味。  
可刘启不一样，他年轻，聪明，身上带着一股这个时代的年轻人罕见的野劲儿。他们一个是凉白开，一个是热腾腾冒白气的沸水一锅。刘启一句滚烫的喜欢热辣辣地浇下来，让他没办法继续保持原先的不温不火。  
后来他问过刘启一次。青年得意地凑上来咬他耳朵，道：这就叫覆水难收。  
王磊觉得他确实有点覆水难收。刘启的出现就像一股暖流，直愣愣地往深处渗透，把那些沉寂了太久的暗流都搅得重新沸腾起来。青年吃饭的时候在桌子底下偷捏他大腿的手指滚烫，他在厨房洗碗的时候偷溜进来索吻的嘴唇滚烫，黏在他背后的时候吹在耳边的呼吸也滚烫，总能把人逼得从里到外沸腾起来。  
最过分的一次是刘启开始强拉着他在家里住的时候，王磊没表示反对，乖乖去沙发上铺被子，铺到一半被刘启搂着腰拖进了自己房间里。  
还当着韩朵朵的面。小姑娘挺懂事，闷声不响地回书房写作业去也。  
他们抵在门板上接吻，刘启仰着脸吮吸他下唇，结束的时候口水都能拉出细丝儿。  
最后两个人都被撩得有点硬起来，王磊只觉得机械臂的末端神经都有点发烧，没奈何，刘启又蹭上来，两个人压抑着喘息抵在一处磨蹭。  
刘启下巴压在他肩上，眼睛里亮晶晶的都是滚烫炽热的笑意，王磊团着他的手上下套弄，哑着嗓子骂了一声小兔崽子，换来一个更加热烈的亲吻。  
最后刘启还是交代在他手心里。  
妈的刘启。王磊拿着卫生纸小心翼翼地帮他们清理的时候就忍不住瞪他。青年心满意足地眯着眼睛，一滴滚烫的汗珠顺着脸颊滚下来，啪嗒砸在他肩膀上。  
你就不怕朵朵听见？  
听见就听见。刘启满不在乎地把他往床上拽。你还怕她听见啊？  
王磊一时语塞。  
刘启只穿了一件薄薄的单衣，被窝里紧贴着他的身体柔韧又温暖。王磊侧着身子环着他，青年把头枕在他肩膀上，发丝和裸露的皮肤间合成皂的香味就一波一波温柔地涌上来。  
大概翻身的时候碰到了他那只机械手臂，刘启倒抽了一口冷气，道：“你身上怎么这么冷？”  
王磊失笑，换了右手搂他。青年还不满意，干脆钻进他臂弯里用自己的手替他捂着。  
他的手掌好热，紧贴在腰上胡乱磨蹭，王磊轻轻捉了他手腕，只觉得这人体温滚烫，呼吸连带着嘴角的笑意也滚烫，紧贴在他怀里的有力心跳也滚烫。  
他伸手关灯的时候不由得在心里暗叹一声，道是自己纵然半辈子心如止水，终究也还是栽在这小孩儿的一身滚烫温度里。


End file.
